Sick Revenge
by Monstergirl19
Summary: Milton and his wife have finally had enough of The Governor and tries to Sabotage his plans on the rising war between Woodbury and the Prison. [This story contains graphic violent content depicting non-consensual sex, please do not read if you are offended easily, you have been warned] [MiltonxOC, GovernorxOC.] One-shot.


**Sick Revenge**

* * *

Milton stepped into our room and closed the door shut, locking it behind him. I could hear him panting as he unzipped himself from the confines of the dark disguise he'd dressed himself in.

I propped myself up on an elbow to see him better. Once he'd slipped the hood off his face I could see his skin glistening with sweat in the dim lamp light.

'Honey, how'd it go?'

'Destroyed, I burnt them all'

I inhaled deeply.

'You do realise I could have come with you and helped?'

'And if we got caught? You'd be killed…I couldn't have that'

'And it's better if _you_ were?'

'Ella…'

I lifted myself from the bed and he gathered me in his arms.

'I'm just glad you're ok. I was so worried'

'I'm alright. I love you'

'Love you too'

I pressed my lips to his and kissed him deeply, taking in his scent.

'Whatever sabotage you're planning next, I'm coming with you…it's non-negotiable'

'Fine'

'C'mon let's get to sleep'

I helped him undress and led him to bed where I curled up next to him exchanging soft kisses before falling asleep. 

* * *

The next morning we shared a breakfast before parting ways with a kiss, he was off to his lab and I to the infirmary where I was observing from Dr Stevens. I wanted to at least get some medical knowledge. I felt it was necessary in this new world we lived in. You never knew what could happen next, no matter how much you deemed a place safe.

Today she was teaching me how to perform basic sutures both by traditional and non-traditional mediums.

It took me quite a few tried on how to get the looping and knotting right but I finally was able to come away with a somewhat neat stitch.

'I was always ok at stitching things like dolls and fixing clothes, I thought that it would be the same…but boy was I wrong'

She gave a small laugh.

'You got there in the end, and might I say a fairly neat job at that. Still needs a bit of practise but you'll get there'

'Thanks Doctor, so tomorrow can I practice this a bit more before we step into needle work?'

'Sure, I'm seeing how Cindy is with her flu tomorrow at about 10, so come about 10:30'

'See you then'

I bid her goodbye and head out the door. I crossed the street towards Milton's lab where we'd be having lunch together as per usual. 

* * *

I gazed down at the simple gold band on my ring finger and smiled. It had been a little over a month since Milton and I decided to marry. He'd gone out on a trip with Merle to a jewellery store and found the rings to propose with. Our ceremony was simple and we married in everyday clothes. No choice really, but I found a casual flowered dress and flat dress shoes for the occasion.

The people of Woodbury helped celebrate our union, I guess to them it was a relief to do something that felt like the world before. Celebrate love, something we had little time to do anymore. To them it was a window back into the past.

Nevertheless it was perfect, and in a sick sort of sense I was grateful for this new world, if it weren't for it going to shit I'd never have met Milton. We were way too different to have meshed together in the less deadly world. He was too smart against the likes of me and I too strange with my half shaved hair and metal decorated face, our main common quality was our social unskillfulness that brought us together in the ever growing town of Woodbury. Yet despite our major differences, in this world we fit together like a hand in well-fitted glove.

I was happier than I had ever been. 

* * *

I broke the gaze from my hand and noted that there were more armed men at the gates now. Things had become tense in Woodbury since the raid by the group from the prison. Merle was gone now and so was Andrea not sure whether they were alive or dead, and there were a few fatalities from our group and theirs alike.

Milton and I knew the Prison group weren't as bad as The Governor had made them out to be. He'd lied to the people of Woodbury about how they were a bunch of murderers who wanted to weed us out and take our town for themselves. It was nothing but fabrication, Andrea was a part of the group months ago and knew them like family. They were good people it seemed, as I had met a few of them with Milton when the two leaders met up to "negotiate"

There was a war stirring and Milton and I were trying to stop it from the inside, but failing as The Governor was gearing everyone up for battle, they believed every word he said, how could we blame them? He had cared of us, led us to safety and maintained it for many months now; he seemed like a trusted, sane man.

It was just the two of us against a town who were fed lies, and in this day and age, it was power in numbers. Milton and I came up with the idea to burn the biter pits last night, and I'd hoped it would be another few hours til our sabotage went unnoticed. Hopefully it would be at least a little hope in quelling this ridiculous war. 

* * *

I walked into the lab and was grasped by the wrist immediately and swept into the back room.

'Ella! Honey…he knows. He knows it was me'

I felt the blood drain from my face.

'How did he find out?'

'He's like a hawk out for prey, he can smell fear. And you know me, I'm a terrible liar'

Without hesitation I spoke what had been on my mind for weeks.

'We need to leave, before he kills us both'

'How? How can we do that? Where will we go?'

'The prison! They're numbers are small and they need the manpower. We're better than this! We can't keep looking the other way. You heard Andrea…We can't keep doing this Milton. Not while innocent people are getting killed'

'It's too dangerous'

'And it's too dangerous here! If not the prison we will just have to make do out there, the two of us'

'Sweetheart, only one of us is a skilled fighter. We just can't leave, we'll die out there or he'll track us down and kill us anyway'

'Yes we can!'

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Beads of sweat were beginning to form at his hairline and the bulb of his nose.

'Milton, please…'

He looked up at me, his lower lip wedged between his upper and lower teeth.

'We can't stay here; Milton you have to listen to me, please! If you don't want either of us getting killed then getting out of this place is our best bet. Philip is too unpredictable too cunning, at least with the biters out there we know what we're getting into and have a chance, Woodbury is nothing but lies. It's getting too dangerous and you know it!'

He exhaled in defeat.

'Alright, go and pack. I don't want you to be here if he comes in here. We'll leave for the prison tonight'

I sighed in relief.

'Please hurry'

He nodded and drew me into a hard kiss.

'Go' 

* * *

I went the back way to our quarters and began to pack our things immediately. I was in such state I didn't even turn when I heard the door open and close.

'Baby, you're here. Good, can you help me with-'

'Spring cleaning?'

I froze.

That deep menacing voice was not my husbands. I turned and was greeted with our tall, physically built leader.

'Philip! You're back from your supply run. Is there anything I can help you with?'

'That remains to be seen' his tone was his usual confident manner, but his eyes were ice cold, unblinking. It sent shivers down my spine.

'Martinez' he called out, and the tall Hispanic henchman walked in, gun in hand. My eyes darted from him to the Governor.

'Yeah Sir?'

'Please fetch this lovely lady's husband for me'

Martinez only gave a nod and swiftly left the room, leaving me alone with Philip. I was petrified but I tried my best to seem normal, but from his reaction he was not having any of it.

He finally broke his gaze from mine and withdrew Milton's heavy wooden desk chair from under the table and pulled it with one hand to the middle of our bedroom, arranged it so it was facing our bed and sat in it.

He then smiled and began twiddling his damn thumbs. I just chose to remain silent. We stayed in this odd fashion until we heard footsteps approaching the door and Martinez shoved Milton in the room before him.

'Close the door' Philip ordered. Martinez shut and locked it, waiting for his next order.

Philip stood and looked at Milton.

'Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable'

Milton stood frozen for a second before nodding and sitting down in the chair, looking at me with uncertainty. We both knew that nothing good was to come out of this meeting. But we remained silent, taking comfort that we were at least together.

Once my he was seated, Philip nodded to Martinez who gave a curt nod back and advanced on Milton with a rope.

'Hey!' I called out. But a gun was drawn on him and I fell silent. Martinez began to fasten Milton's arms and legs to his chair, bounding them so tightly I could see that it was becoming painful for him as he struggled to fight for his freedom before eventually stopping.

'Please don't hurt him' I plead, but I was given no answer.

Once Martinez was done, Philip told him to leave and he locked the door behind him. Leaving the three of us alone. 

* * *

I was terrified, what the fuck was he going to do? He just sat there on the desk staring at Milton, then occasionally at me. We stayed in this terrible silence for I don't even know how long. I could feel my heart beating in my throat, I wanted out of this terrible situation but I knew there was no escape.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Philip shifted and pushed himself off the small desk.

He stood in front of Milton and crouched down bringing himself to eye level. Milton was determined not to break in front of him, he stared right back brow furrowed though heavily beaded with perspiration.

The room sounded with a loud crack and my husband was spitting blood out on the floor, his glasses knocked askew hanging off one ear. He sniffed and sat back upright, not even giving a yelp.

A few more punches were thrown his way and took each and every one of them like it was nothing. His adrenaline was pumping; I could see it in his eyes.

'Hmm…you're a lot tougher than I thought. A couple of months ago you'd be yielding like a battered puppy dog. But I know what you're doing…it's her isn't it?'

He stands and motions to me.

'You're protecting her. Look, Milton I know it was you that burnt the biters. I know you too well, as if you'd let her do it? Because she'd get punished right? And you just couldn't have that, much too painful to bear. Let yourself take the brunt of it, much easier. Right?'

He chuckled softly while rubbing his bruising knuckles.

'Well my dear, dear friend you were in fact right. You won't be leaving this room unpunished, that's for sure'

He stood and walked over towards me, his tall, imposing frame standing in front of me covering me from Milton's view.

My eyes widened and before I could even move a giant fist was bundled in my hair. I froze up, the pain was incredible, with practically half of the follicles of my scalp were being tugged at.

Milton broke his silence by yelling out, the scuffing of wood against carpet as he struggled to break free from his bonds.

'She did nothing! It was all me! Punish me!'

Philip smirked.

'Where's the fun in that?' he pulled his gun out of its holster and pointed it me.

'Lie down'

I didn't budge; I just glared up at him.

He sighed.

'Fine, let's do this the hard way' and he pointed it at Milton. 

* * *

_Fuck him…._

My whole body trembled as I lay myself down; Milton's protests were like bees buzzing in my ears but he sounded so far away, miles away. If I had to do this if it meant him or the both of us surviving, then so be it.

With the gun still raised at Milton, Philip utilized his free hand to rub his large palm over my breasts, smirking and looking at Milton as he did so. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to prevent tears from spilling down my face, but it was useless.

I could feel a cold chill of air as he unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it aside then ordering me to take off my bra. When I resisted, I received a stinging slap to the cheek. I finally gave in when I was sure that the skin of my cheeks were raw and I could feel a trickle of blood ooze from a cut from my eyebrow.

I was bare now, shivering from pure, sheer terror.

'Face him'

When I didn't move he bodily picked me up and positioned me on my hands and knees, holding my hair to keep my head up, facing my husband.

He looked at me with sorrow, grief and guilt. Trying to escape his rope prison, but Martinez had been successful in tying him down tightly.

Philips body snaked over mine and rest his chin upon my left shoulder, his stubble scratching my skin uncomfortably.

He groaned from the back of his throat and took a breast in one of his large palms; I flinched at the sudden contact. His skin was as cold as ice. He twisted the pierced nipple and pulled at the metal so far out that I bit down hard at my bottom lip to keep from screaming.

'You know, I used to never understand these sorts of piercings you young people get. But now I think I can appreciate how fun they make things'

He twisted harder, and revelled in finally making me whimper in pain, I was sure his actions drew blood. He grew hard against my rear.

I wanted to be sick.

He gave a sharp, painful slap at my chest before kissing the nape of my neck, lathing his tongue over my skin and nipping too harshly with his teeth. All the while dragging his hand slowly from between my breasts, to my stomach and finally resting just above my core.

I didn't realise I was holding my breath until I exhaled, quickly sucking air back into my lungs. I could hear my own breathing, ragged and uneven with small involuntary whimpers between each breath.

'Disappointing, with all that metal up top, I thought there'd at least be something to entertain me down here…no matter'

He grasped my lower lips tightly in his palm laughing at how my entire body convulsed beneath him and spanked me, hard.

'Enjoying this Milton?'

'Fuck you, Philip…this is too far'

Philip only snorted amusedly in response. 

* * *

I was shaking like crazy now; my vision was blurry from the tears that ran endlessly down my cheeks, stinging the raw skin as they dropped.

I jumped as he slid a finger inside me, I tried bucking away from him but he wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me still.

He slid in another, sliding them in and out with a little difficultly, as I was far from aroused.

He briefly removed them from me and I could hear him sucking them into his mouth coating them with saliva, before thrusting them back in with full force. I just sobbed.

'Better, you're a tight little thing aren't you? You sure you're doing it right Milton?' He chuckled at his own repulsive joke. He continued to violate me with his digits for what seemed like forever when he removed them.

'Now, to business I think'

I'd accepted my fate by now, and lay face first in the soft mattress sobbing quietly, gripping at the blankets.

His loud zipper ripped through the air and I felt him free himself, his excitement falling softly on my cheek.

A hand twisted within my hair and pulled me upwards, forcing me yet again to look Milton in the eyes. He could barely look at me, and I didn't blame him. I could barely accept what was happening, let alone knowing he was watching the whole event.

But this is what he wanted, to humiliate me and teach Milton a lesson about treason. He was the worst kind of beast I'd ever known. 

* * *

He caught my scream in his palm as he tore through me. I bit down on his palm revelling briefly as he yelled in surprise, I bit so hard he had to shake me violently before ripping his hand away. I could taste his blood in my mouth before he placed a heavy blow to the back of my head.

Everything went black, but my senses were still working. His hands gripped my hips, bruising them as he pulled me into him viciously, over and over again.

The minutes went on and my eyesight was slowly returning back to normal, Milton's fuzzy outline was writhing and screaming for him to stop.

But Philip was relentless; he squeezed my breasts so hard I could barely breathe. I could hear him grunting; groaning each time my hips met his.

By my neck he pulled my body up, so that my back was pressed against his chest. He was choking me, squeezing harder and harder as he came close to his goal.

His teeth dug into the flesh of my neck, muffling his own pleasured groans.

I couldn't feel anything anymore, everything was a daze. I felt like sleeping. So warm, so comfortable.

It seemed miles away when his teeth ripped back from my neck and let loose one last growl and he hilted himself fully, coming to a complete stop.

His hand left my neck and I dropped, gasping and coughing, drinking in that precious air.

I twitched as he pulled out. I could feel his seed spilling down my thigh.

Gasping he pushed me aside as he stood, pulling up his pants and zipping himself up.

I could hear crying, it was Milton. He was still begging him not to come inside me, but alas his request had been denied.

I looked up and saw Philip crouching next to Milton once more, smirking.

'Hope you've learned that you don't betray your friends Milton'

He gave his cheek a playful pat and he exited the room. Leaving us both there, sobbing softly. 

* * *

It took all the strength in me to push myself up and make my way over to the desk drawer, finding my hunting knife inside and heading back to Milton.

I began to cut him free, he was still sobbing with his head bowed, muttering things I couldn't understand. Tears dripped from my eyes as I unbound him, mainly from the pain that was beginning to resurface as my adrenaline faded away.

Once free he immediately gathered me in his arms, kissing my face and lips apologizing over and over.

'Honey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't stop it'

I tried hushing him, telling him in no way was this his fault, but he couldn't stop. He helped me to our small bathroom and turned on the water.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the medicine cabinet mirror.

I looked almost like a walker myself. My skin was pale underneath the endless cuts and bruises. My face raw from where he continued to slap me, looking down I saw the blood from my torn nipple piercing and more blood running down my thighs.

At this I didn't even wait for the water to heat up, I grabbed the soap sponge and scrubbed and scrubbed, scrubbed until my skin turned pink. It was only until Milton stopped me before I rubbed my skin off that I just collapsed, almost screaming as I sobbed, he held me never minding him being drenched to the bone from the shower. 

* * *

I don't know how long we stayed like this, but soon he helped treat my wounds and dress me. I felt so stiff aching from muscles I never knew I had.

From swollen lips I called to him.

'Pack, we need to pack'

'But…'

'No, I can't stay here a moment longer, please we need to leave'

We waited for the cover of dark before we stole into the night, slipping past the guards in the shadows.

I knew he'd try and come to look for us; he'd purposely left us alive to allow us to escape then hunt us down. It was all a game to him. He was playing God.

We made for the prison in total darkness, silent and holding hands, weapon in the other. The only sounds were the nocturnal animals scuttling through the forest and the growls of a nearby walker.

My blood was pulsing with hatred and anger, I could still recall talking Milton out of trying to kill the Governor before we departed, as much as I wanted to get my own, we couldn't risk it.

I looked up, the full moon shone above us bathing rural Georgia in a cool light; I just hoped it didn't give us away to the prowling death that surrounded us.

I exhaled quietly.

_God, if you're there. Let us make it through the night._


End file.
